Demon Within
by Invidia1988
Summary: Just a demon in the night and an unsuspecting victim. I own all characters and this story so please lets not repost my work anywhere else. Invidia1988


It had been a while since the reaper had actually used her hands to take a life. What with learning different elements and projectiles she merely did not see the need to dirty her hands more than she needed to if she could kill quickly and get the job done then that was all there was to it. But a calling to her

if you will that resonates within her animalistic, raw, and powerful called the half fallen to her more basic instincts something she hadn't done in a long time was merely kill for her need to feed. She usually snared souls here and there from her scythe orb when fatigue had hit her.

The angel with her wings darkening on her left white wing till the feathers slough off and fall like black snow onto the ground. It was the first time her alignment as chaotic neutral would be noticed as a being who can act on her own will despite her attributes and what she still is as a half-fallen. She was perched on top of an old cathedral roof an abandoned church lays under her crouched figure and as she observed the night scene around her, crescent moon that casted an eerie red glow or a Hunter's Moon, murderer's moon, among the black blanket over head being the only witness to her actions that would stain the innocence of the night.

Scarlet eyes among black scleras and hidden under a toss of black fringe hair that gives off a cobalt blue mixed purple tint under the light. The demoness was crouched at the edge of the cathedral roof barely hanging off of it looking no more innocent than a gargoyle with her demonic wings and now clawed hands. A stray human she had been following for the last half hour with her eyes was approaching where she was the soul had a dark aura about it as a male and guessing from his demeanor a murderer convict that had escaped. Her mind thinking as a best get rid of the excrements of the world what society fails to do is send these fools back to the realm of the dead like they're suppose to back in the older days before new "law" deemed it inhumane that to take a life that has a chance of redemption would solve the issue give them a nice long life on taxpayer dollar or let them loose on "good behavior" sickened her to her core. She usually wouldn't meddle in the affairs of humans but for tonight she would make an example of the world's cruelty.

With a crawl forward Kiya moves as if she were liquid in a sweeping motion off the top of the roof in a subtle pounce the height alone would be damaging enough to him no doubt stun the man before he knew what hit him and if he was clairvoyant he would see exactly what his fate would be. She landed on him her knees straddling his chest as her wings twitched wildly caught up in the moment of catching her prey without faltering in step or missing she places a hand along his head. "Can you see me human?" her voice chiding and chilling as it held that demon's tone.

A surprised scream told her he could see the demon over him and it was a delight for her to be seen it would be boring if the human didn't know his assailant's form. Something mumbled and incoherent came from the human under her. Tracing a elongated fingernail across the center of his forehead she left a crimson line behind the sharp of the nail much more than that of a knife. She didn't cut deep enough to disrupt much of the delicate blood vessels instead she hit just touches the first layer of skin and nerves peeling it off of his face like plastic cellophane with little resistance as the demon runs her hands along the edge to pull more at it like a child with a Christmas present she was eager to open the contents of her victim see what this human's emotions and pleas would be so far he had merely been whimpering in fear speaking in a language she couldn't understand she was deaf to ignorant phrases and after centuries of hearing the same thing over and over since her rebirth as a angel of death mere pleas of "stop! you're hurting me" and repentance bore her to no end they were all going to die so why prolong their inevitable fate?

The human flailed and tried throwing her off and it was finally revealed the damage of her pounce had broken a leg at the hip socket on his right leg the pain had been delayed till she shifted her weight returning the blood flow back up into the human along with the pain receptors of torn ligaments and highetened nerves a move to cripple him for life if he were to live. But this is Kiya, and when she kills she is thorough till the human soul is ripped out by her hands. Mercy was not in her vocabulary let alone in her being the only mercy she grants is death the very thing she herself longs for.

A sickening shred and ripping sound was filling the air as the demoness starts to work on the human's clothing shredding it to ribbons and even burning it away exposing the torso and abdomen to her uncaring eyes she listened to pleas again the same thing she hears regular by a human desperate to live when they are selfish and greedy. Her hands ran down his chest and looped her fingers along the collar bone along the skin junction between neck and shoulder slicing down to the center on both sides evenly and precise deep enough to let hot crimson liquid stream down his neck and along the center of his chest as if he was now wearing a flesh shirt.

Curling the clawed and started blood stained hands inward along the flesh she cut down the chest she rips it open exposing the central system in the body the blood pooling and running down the sides freely in dark almost black rivulets under the moonlight. She continues ripping off chunks of skin and flesh the fat underneath coming into her hands and with a disgusted flick of her hands she scrapes it off her hands like she had touched something gross and rotten. The open chest reveals a life-long smoker tar coated the lungs making them black to the eyes as they were corroding from the inside out. "So you would eventually die of cancer while smoking your literal lungs out... how.." She turns her head to the side. "Quaint."

Kiya raked her hands in along the abdomen connecting her fingers to the diaphragm, and intestines ripping them out in quick hand motions tossing them over her shoulder she pulled them out as if she was looking for something in particular pulling out things like the spleen and kidneys giving them a sniff before blanching and throwing them over her shoulder like trash. Stabbing her nails into the ribcage center she pries it open getting a better look at his lungs prodding one of them in its black decaying mess a film like yellow matter oozing out making her eyes crinkle down in pure disgust before she just rips it out pulling it up and with a launch of her hand she throws it into the side of the cathedral with a satisfying splat.

A few meters from her hand was what she was looking for the human's heart in all her times killing she had never looked at a still living beating one. She heard many things pertaining to the organ itself how it generates "feeling" leaving it intact for now she lifts it turning it over in her hand studying the human's face whoms features were pale white from blood loss but was alive by her order she would not kill him till she was done with him. She ripped the beating organ out of place and felt the sever of the aortas and other vital veins to it. By other means the human should've been long since dead the moment she cut into the chest and started pulling organs out this is her very law nature and why she is important to the cycle of life and death and how life is cruel prolonging the death of someone destined to die. People call her a monster, a cold-hearted being, or her favorite and true saying heartless but the true cruel beings are the ones that would prolong the human's life trying to sew the organs back into place knowing they would never work 100% ever again. And the severe damages done ensure certain death as she pulls the last vital organs his kidneys after the heart finally died in her palm she had asked questions about it getting no answers except dire moans of agony. She finally kills him by giving him the last kiss he'd ever get and pulls out his black soul while she rips out his life cord devouring his soul and as she finished the death she takes the blood on her hands and writes on the wall above the corpse. "I have no more to harm and no more to live. For now I am only a husk of myself."

After the writing was engraved Kiya gives one last stare at the body and extends her wings taking flight in search of a pond or something to wash the blood from her body.


End file.
